


Jedi Meeting

by NaomiPhoenix



Series: It started with a nightmare [8]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiPhoenix/pseuds/NaomiPhoenix
Summary: Padme's initial meeting with the Jedi





	Jedi Meeting

“Thank you, Senator.” Plo Koon allowed his hand to fall from her temples to his sides. “These visions of Knight Skywalker’s future are truly disturbing. I do sense they are real.”  
  
“No! I can’t believe it. Skyguy would never fall,” Ahsoka defended her master.  
  
“I don’t want to believe it myself, Padawan Tano. But as the Senator said, decades of war could quite probably turn the most devout Jedi to the dark side.”  
  
“Kriff. Better watch for when I fall, then you’ll have a clue to when it’ll happen for Skywalker,” Vos downed the vintage Corellian whiskey he’d been given on his late arrival.  
  
“Master, that won’t happen,” Secura spoke up from where she sat on the arm of the chair Master Fisto had claimed.  
  
“Have you had anymore dreams, Padme?” asked Obi-Wan.  
  
“Just one. He said he’d never had me come to haunt him so often. And told me my people had disregarded our funeral traditions. I was apparently laid to rest in a glass coffin, under a stasis field, and legend has it I’m just asleep and one day I’ll wake up and bring democracy back to the galaxy,” she recalled, blushing a little.  
  
“All you need is a prince to kiss to awake and that’s a proper fairy tale,” laughed Vos.  
  
“That’s what Anakin said. The fairy tale part, no the prince or the kissa,” Padme replied.  
  
“Nothing about him being said prince?” Obi-Wan gaffed.  
  
“Did you forget the vision with the man in his arms?” she countered.  
  
“A boyfriend?” balked Ahsoka. “Skyguy’s going to the dark side _and_ getting a boyfriend?” Vos chuckled as the others shifted awkwardly.  
  
“He didn’t fall because of his attachment to him, so you can forget that,” Padme just about scolded them.  
  
“How can you be so sure, Senator?” asked Fisto.  
  
“Because Anakin was decades older and the relationship was new,” she answered.  
  
“I concur. The Skywalker I saw was indeed noticeably older, despite his injuries. Which were numerous,” Koon added.  
  
“There was more in the last vision. We spoke about the Republic,” she continued. “He told me it couldn’t be saved. That it was already too late. That the Republic was already dying before his master come into power.”  
  
“His Sith master?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And he just told you this?”  
  
“He doesn’t realise these meetings of ours aren’t dreams. Or nightmares.”  
  
Plo Koon interrupted Fisto’s further questioning. “We need to communicate with this future Skywalker further and learn more.”  
  
“I will try. But I don’t know how it is happening. If it’s something I’m doing or something on his end. Though I suspect it may be his. It just makes sense to me.”  
  
“Oh. How so?” asked Secura.  
  
“He was so full of regrets. He said, and I’m quoting him here: ‘ _I can’t sleep, so I think. About the what ifs and maybe’s, and how it could have been done so much better. Like the Jedi being neutral and how the Republic should have listened to the Separatists better. Or how I failed to return to Tatooine to free my people’_. All things his Sith master took advantage of. But I’m certain there is so much more.”  
  
“Perhaps an aided mediation? It would give you greater control over how long you spend with him. It may give you the time you need to gather further information. Such as the identity of his Sith master,” Koon offered.  
  
“She already knows,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“And I am not telling. Not yet at least,” she replied. “I know it’s hard to understand but the last thing we need is any of you charging in there to arrest him. He is far too dangerous and far too well placed. Better we take a page out of his book and not be obvious. Not until we are better placed ourselves,” she answered. “As for an aided mediation, Master Koon. I’m willing to try anything at this point.”


End file.
